


Come Here Often?

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Soldiers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the middle of a mission, Soren is (surprise!) an idiot.Oneshot/drabble





	Come Here Often?

"So, uh..." Soren cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. His cheeks were a little pink, you know? He was grinning too. And it was a stupid grin. "You come here often?"

Marcos turned around to give him a look. He was such an idiot that for a moment he didn't even say anything.

"Soren we’re in the middle of a life threatening battle and we’ve been dating for three years." he deadpanned.

When Soren didn't say anything he knew he had to continue.

"So yes, I do come here often."

And that just made Soren grin even more.


End file.
